


A Hop, A Skip, and a Jump Away

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [19]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Packing. Life doesn’t stop just because you deigned to come back from the dead, Geralt.A Hop, a skip, and a jump awayA short distance.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598041
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	A Hop, A Skip, and a Jump Away

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s more I might do from the Witcher 1 timeline, but for now I’m moving on. The tl;dr of what I skipped is “Vizima almost burned down, Geralt fought a bunch of people, Dandelion brokered peace between Temeria and Redania.”

“What are you doing?”

Dandelion, as one of the official brokers of peace, had been given a room at Foltest’s castle, but it seemed the room was in disarray, bags and clothes strewn about.

“Packing,” said the bard cheerfully. “Life doesn’t stop just because you deigned to come back from the dead, Geralt.”

Geralt frowned. “Why?”

“I am going to be best man at my best friend’s wedding.”

“I told you, I’m not marrying Triss.”

Dandelion pouted, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “Geralt, this may come as a shock, but I have friends who aren’t you.”

“Of course.”

“I’m going to Zoltan’s wedding. You should come, Geralt, it’s going to be an amazing party!”

“I’m to help Foltest for the time being.”

Dandelion frowned. “Politics?” he asked. “Again, Geralt?”

“Triss asked me to.”

“Ah. Of course she did.” The bard turned back to his packing, the sour scent of displeasure hanging in the air around him.

“She’s done me a favor, Dandelion.”

The bard just grunted.

“You have medication?”

“Of course, of course. Your _friend_ pulled strings now that Folest is back.”

“Enough?”

“And more.” Dandelion paused, tilting his head. “I’ll be fine Geralt, I’ve lived without you some for time now and done just lovely.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Is that what we’re calling alcoholism, now?”

Dandelion sighed. “Geralt, are you ever going to drop that?”

“Hmm. Maybe. Probably not.”

“Ugh. Fuck you.” But Dandelion offered him a smile, as though to promise that he wasn’t truly offended.

“Just trying to keep you alive poet.”

“Hmmm, that is what you do, I suppose.”

Geralt shook his head. “One minute, you’re afraid of everything, the other you’re running off on your own.”

“What of it?”

“I don’t understand you.”

Dandelion smiled. “Geralt, my friend, I’m not certain you ever have.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s often glossed over that while Dandelion did spy in court for Dijkstra, he was being blackmailed for the information on Geralt (which he clearly doesn’t want to give up). It’s never clear what with, although at one point Dijkstra did threat to have both Dandelion and Geralt executed.


End file.
